The golden Sacrifice
by lucyheartfillias
Summary: Dipper Pines, a young boy with an harsh fate. In his culture the people worship a certain demon like a god and every 50 years they offer a sacrifice to it. A human sacrifice to be exact. And this time the oracle chose him. "Bring me a boy who's marked by the stars" These few words seperated Dipper from his family and the rest of humanity. (Rated M for smut in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

(Alright guys this is my first fanfiction and english isn't my native language...so be prepared. I don't own any of the caracters but thought of the AU on my own. Also i'm sorry if the chapters are too short.)

Dipper Pines, a young boy with an harsh fate. In his culture the people worshiped a certain demon like a god and every 50 years they offer a sacrifice to it. A human sacrifice to be exact. And this time the oracle chose him.

"Bring me a boy who's marked by the stars" These few words seperated Dipper from his family and the rest of humanity.

 ** _Chapter 1_**

The Brunette sighed softly as he dressed himself. He looked around the room and bit his lip. This was the last time he'd be in here. Why you ask? Well in his culture the people worship a certain demon like a god and every 50 years they offer a sacrifice to it. A human sacrifice to be exact. And not just any human. An oracle would foretell who they had to look for one year before the actual ceremony. "Bring me a boy who's marked by the stars" the oracle had spoken and instantly the people started to look for the boy. Half a year later they found who they were looking for in a small town called Gravity Falls. And now this boy had to get ready to leave his home forever. "Dipper! It's time!" His great uncle called from downstairs. Another sigh escaped the boys lips as he slowly walked through the door down the stairs "here I am great uncle Ford..." The old man nodded and guided his nephew outside, where a carriage was waiting for him. It would bring him directly to the temple. He had been there already once a while ago so the oracle could tell if he was the right person or not. Now it was time for the actual sacrifice. After one last look over his shoulder Dipper got into the carriage. With the door his eyes closed aswell. No one would probably miss him. Maybe his sister but she'd get over him. The teen took a deep breath as the carriage finally started to move. This wouldn't be a long trip but definitly a dreadful one if he stayed awake any longer. He leaned back and soon fell asleep. To Dipper it felt like only a few seconds had passed since he had gotten into the carriage back in Gravity Falls but now his coachman was shaking him awake. They had just arrived at the temple. Slowly Dipper got out and looked around. Just a few steps away stood a priest. "Hello Mr. Pines. Please follow me." Was the only thing he said to Dipper who just nodded and did as he was told. The rest of the day passed by in a rush for Dipper. He remembered a few rituals, tests and examinations but now he was ordered to sleep so he could get up in the early morning. At 7 am the ceremony would start and one hour later Dipper would be gone. He'd be with their so called god. For the first time for years Dipper cried himself to sleep. He didn't know how long he cried but he must have fallen asleep at some point because someone just harshly woke him up. With a soft groan the teen sat up. "Please get ready Mr. Pines. Only 20 more minutes until the ceremony begins." That was the only thing they told Dipper before they left. Just one servant stayed to help Dipper dress up. He looked at the elegant robe and all the jewlery and shook his head. Eventually he got up and cleaned himself before stripping. When the time was almost over he was finally ready. Another priest guided him to the 'Gate' and the ceremony started. People danced around him to strange music and soon blue flames engulfed him. Dipper cried out loudly and tried to protect himself but the flames didn't hurt him. They actually felt nice. But that didn't stop the male from panicking. Oh no. He tried to escaped but failed. The dancers stepped away and the music stopped when blue chains started to wrap themselves around Dipper and pull him back into the flames. He fought back and struggled wildly but nothing worked. Dipper could feel how he slowly became unconscious. The last thing he heard was a soft laugh followed by a mocking voice "Well, well, well who do we have here?" He tried to look up but everything just went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Golden Sacrifice_**

(Here it is: Chapter 2! I'm sorry it's so short again but please just bear with it! I'll try to improve!)

Dipper Pines, a young boy with an harsh fate. In his culture the people worship a certain demon like a god and every 50 years they offer a sacrifice to it. A human sacrifice to be exact. And not just any human. And this time the oracle chose him. "Bring me a boy who's marked by the stars" These few words seperated Dipper from his family and the rest of humanity.

 ** _Chapter 2_**

The demon grinned widely as he stared down at the teen who just appeared in his Dimension, the mindscape. "Well, well, well who do we have here?" Bill purred softly in a mocking tone. He had almost forgotten about this strange ritual those humans had. Sure he'd always have his fun with the people sacrificed to him but in the end he couldn't care less about them. They were just simple, plain and boring humans afterall. They would just die after a while and Bill would have to wait a few years for his new toy. Even though he felt different about the boy lying infront of him. Somehow he was special and Bill was determined to find out why his instincts told him that. He bend down to get a closer look at the Brunette's face. Esspecialy the birth mark on his forehead that looked like the big Dipper was interesting. Slowly his eyes wandered up and down the boy's body. Another eye catching thing was the big marine blue pinetree he had sewed onto his white robe. "Guess i'll just call you pinetree.." He mumbled then swung him over his shoulder. Afterall he couldn't just leave his new toy on the cold ground. Slowly he carried the teen through his mansion until they were infront of a huge door. He opened it and so revealed a bedroom. The demon walked towards the bed and gently put his little pinetree down. Then he took off all the jewlery he was wearing and covered him with a blanket. For a few minutes Bill just stood there and watched the Brunette breath but eventually he walked out. He'd notice it anyway when the teen would wake up again. "Sweet dreams pinetree. Let play once you're awake~" were Bill's last words before closing the door behind himself

A few hours later Dipper slowly started to wake up. He lazily rubbed his eyes before opening them while jawning softly. He blinked a few times and looked around the room. Where was he and how did he get here? The last thing he remembered were blue flames and a mocking voice. "This is strange..." Dipper mumbled softly as he pulled the cover away and got up. Somehow he had expected to die when those flames engulfed him but here he was. Alive and confused. Carefully he stood up and sneaked towards the door. He slightly opened the door to glance out, unsure what he should expect. Apeariantly it was a normal hallway. He sighed in relief and finally decided to leave the room and explore the rest of the house he was curently in. Of course he was unaware of the person or rather demon watching him from afar.

Bill silently watched as the boy left his room and walked down the hallways. He has decided to stay hidden for the time being and just watch how his little pinetree would behave. But eventually after an hour he got bored and showed himsel. "Well hello there Pinetree~ I see you're awake again. " He smirked softly as he approached the shocked teen.

Dipper winced softly and almost cried out in shock when he suddenly heard someone speak up behind him. His head whipped around to see who was standing there. The voice seemed familiar to him. As if he had heard it once before already "Who are you?" Dipper asked, hoping the blonde wasn't able to hear how afraid he actually was. After receiving no answer at first he asked once again a bit louder "Who are you? Where am i?" Now the male just laughed "Well my name's Bill Chiper but your people also call me 'god'" He said and slowly walked towards Dipper "and you're in the mindscape right now. Think of it as my home. Oh I forgot! It's yours too now!" Bill laughed "What's your name pinetree?" "Pinetree?" Dipper tilted his head to the side. "Yes pinetree. I don't know your name yet so I just made one up. Your robe helped me. You know what? I'll just stick with it. From now on your name is pinetree." "But-" "No buts" Dipper groaned softly and covered his face with his hands. After taking a deep breath he looked back up at the taller man infront if him. So this was the demon his people, friends and family worship? This was the demon he was sacrificed to? "yes I am" Bill suddenly said. "Huh? Excuse me?" was all Dipper managed to say. "Oh I just read your thoughts. It's something I do when bored. You'll have to get used to it." shrugged and acted as if it was nothing while Dipper could just blink and nod. A short period of silence followed because neither if them was sure what to say to say but eventually Bill suggested to show Dipper around. He had to spend the rest of his life in the mindscape afterall so it was better to know the place. Duiring their tour Dipper asked many question which Bill all answered. Of course he got a lot of sarcastical coments aswell but Dipper just ignored them and tried to remember everything the demon had told him. Once they were finally done Dipper's feet were aching, he was tired and hungry. "Bill? Could I please get something to eat? I'm starving..." Dipper asked and wrapped his arms around his stomach to stop it from rumbling. He blushed softly in embarrassment and stared at the floor. Bill just looked down at him with his usual smirk spread on his face and nodded "sure just follow me pinetree. I'll show you the kitchen...again." Dipper nodded gratefully and followed him.

Bill had watched him closely the entire time. While they walked around, while they talked to each other and while Dipper ate. He had his eye always on the Brunette. It was interesting to watch him. A nice change. Soon he saw Dipper yawn. It was slightly cute to him. But only slightly. Or at least he convinced himself to think like that. "Are you tired Pinetree?" Bill rested his chin on his hand as he asked. Dipper glanced over at him and nodded before yawning once again "yeah...I guess today was just exhausting..could I go to bed?" He asked politely like he did so many times before. "Sure. I'll bring you back to your room." Bill said and snapped his fingers. Just a second ago they were in the kitchen but now they were back in the room Dipper had woken up in. The teen smiled softly and thanked Bill before letting himself fall down on the bed. Dipper sighed happily and curled up. Maybe this wasn't so bad as he first had imagined. Sure he missed his family and friends but Bill seemed like a nice guy too. With those thoughts he slowly dozed off.

Of course Dipper didn't know what the demon had planned for him.~


	3. Chapter 3

(Alright i'm sorry it took me so long to upload this but i've been really busy lately. I'm really glad that you guys like my story so far and every positive review made me smile)

 ** _Chapter 3_**

After Dipper had fallen asleep Bill still stayed in the room and watched him. He had to admit this time the oracle had exceeded herself. She had gotten him a beautiful young boy with wonderfull dark brown hair, fluffy hair and porcelain skin. Of course his most favourite thing about his little pinetree was still his birth mark on his forehead. The boy seemed rather female to Bill. Not that he was complaining about it. No, no he actually liked it. With a small smirk on his face he decided to get a closer look onto the rest of the teen's body. Once Bill was close enough he slowly pulled Dipper's blanket away and move his shirt up. He licked his lips at the sight. He was skinny but there were obviously some muscles beneath his spotless skin too. Some freckles adorned his shoulders and chest. Bill wanted to run his hands over his little pinetree's body but held himself back in fear of waking him up. He would have his fun later but for now he had to win his trust. It wouldn't be funny if the boy fought back too much~ After a few more minutes Bill left. He need his energy for the next day.

It was 8 am when Dipper woke up or at least his inner clock told him so. He sat up with a small groan and sleepily looked around. When he looked down he silently wondered when he had kicked his blanket away. Eventually Dipper just shrugged and got up to get himself ready for the day. Thankfully Bill had left him sone new clothes. Afterall he couldn't wear his ceremonial robe forever. The teen frowned softly as he looked at the outfit which consisted of a pair of skinny leather pants, a pair of brown combat boots and a simple white sailor shirt which was slightly transparent. Dipper just shook his head then got dressed and went out to find the blonde demon. "Bill?" He called out, knowing that the demon could hear him and soon would appear somewhere close to him. Just as he finished that thought he spotted a flash of blue and yellow in the corner of his eye. "Well hello Pinetree~ Did you sleep well?" He purred as he stepped closer to the human who just nodded "yeah I guess so...What about you? If you actually sleep did you sleep well?" He asked and tilted his head to the side. "I don't need to sleep but I do it anyways do time passes quicker." As he spoke his eyes wandered up and down Dipper's body who obviously noticed that and blushed softly. "Alright for today i'd like to show you a special part of the mindscape. Yesterday you saw every part of my palace and today i'll show you the dream Bay" "The dream Bay? What is that?" Dipper asked curiously abd stepped closer to Bill. "You'll see once we're there." Bill was the only thing Bill said before wrapping an arm around Dipper's waist to pull hin closer before snapping his fingers. Dipper closed his eyes as blue flames surrounded them. When he opened them again they were at a beautiful white beach. A bright smile spread on his face as he looked around the area. "It's beautiful!" Dipper ran closer to the water and Bill slowly followed him. "Yeah..I guess it is. Try to imagine something you'd want now." Bill ordered with a smirk. Dipper nodded and closed his eyes. A few seconds later his sister happily played in the water. Dipper stared at her in shock before looking up at Bill "Is that your sister? Go ahead abd play with her...even though she isn't real. This place is called the Dream Bay because as long as you're here your dreams will become 'true' " Bill explained to the confused teen. Dipper once again looked at Mabel who was now calling out for him. After a few more seconds he decided to join her like Bill had told him. Without further hesitation he ran into the cristal clear water and tightly hugged his twin. "I missed you" He wispered into her ear before pulling back and splashing water into her face. As the two of them happily played and chased each other Bill was once again only watching his Pinetree. Because of the water Dipper's shirt was now completley transparent, giving Bill the perfect view on his youthfull body. "Oi Bill! Why don't you come in aswell? The water is so nice!" These words ripped the demon out of his rather dirty thoughts. He looked up and nodded "sure why not?" With a soft smile Bill took off unnecessary clothes and walked into the water to join Dipper who was playing with his sister. Or rather the reproduction of his sister. After a while Bill couldn't stand being ignored anymore and pulled the Brunette into the water to grin his attention. Soon they started to chase each other around which gave Bill some chances to get skin to skin contact whenever he grabbed Dipper and tried to push him back down. Of course the teen didn't notice anything. He just thought it was a part of their little game. About 20 minutes later Mabel had disapeared again and the two males where lying on the beach, exhausted from running around in the water. "This place is awesome...let's go here more often.." Dipper said after a while then turned his head to the side to look at Bill "Thank you for showing this to me." Dipper smiled softly then hestinated before continiuing "...you know...when those people came and told me i'd be sacrificed to you i was scared. Scared of what would happen to me. Scared of what would happen to my family. Would they hide and protect me or would they give me up and move on without me? I couldn't stop thinking about it...it made me unable to sleep at night. Then when the day of my departure came I thought about running away. Run away from everyone. My family had accepted everything and i think my uncle was even kind of proud. But then I remember that those priests would hurt or even kill my family and friends in order to get me to come with them. I knew there was no way out. So I accepted my fate just like everyone else did...I went with them to the main temple. Everything was do cold there. They just looked at me like I was a thing. Something no one would miss. It was horrible. Then when the time of the sacrifice came I was prepared to die...or at least I thought so..once I saw those blue flames I began to struggle again. But fate is cruel so of course I couldn't escape. I thought i was dead but when I opened my eyes I saw your palace...and eventually you. I thought that you would torture me or something but you didn't. You were nice to me...it has been a really long time since someone was really nice to me and appreciated me. Did you know that when I was still in Gravity Falls no one tried to be my friend. They said I would die soon anyways so there was no point in it...but now I am here and you're nice to me...you're making me laugh...it's been so long since i've last laughed..so thank you Bill. Thank you for all of this." While Dipper spoke tears slowly filled his eyes and once he stopped talking Bill dared to pull him into something humans call a 'comforting hug'. Dipper clung onto his shirt as he silently cried while Bill was gently rubbing his back. The demon didn't know about all this. For the first time he felt sorry for a human. Dipper really made him feel strange.

He had to make him entirely his!

(So that's it! I'm sorry if it's short again but hey! It's longer than the other two chapters. Right?)


	4. Chapter 4

(Hey Guys! I'm sorry I didn't upload anything for such a long time but I just could decide how to write this Chapter. I wrote 4 different versions of it and just couldn't decide. But now it's time to present you Chapter 4 of the Golden Sacrifice! Enjoy. ** _~)_**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

Since that day in the Dream Bay a few weeks have passed and over the time the two got more comfortable around each other or rather Bill became clingy and Dipper got used to it. The demon now always had his hands somewhere on Dipper's body and even insisted on sleeping next to him. At the beginning he had ruffled his hair or petted him but now Bill liked to wrap his arms around Dipper to hold him close. Sure Dipper liked his private space but Bill was the only person around so he kind of craved for some sort of attention. All of these things had caused Dipper to be unsure about his feelings towards Bill. There was at least some sort of affection but he wasn't sure wether it was something more or less. However he didn't have as much time to think over his feelings as he expected because now Bill insisted on sleeping next to him. "Bill i'm not sure why you want to sleep next to me...i mean...We barely know each other and i..." He tried to convince the Demon but he just shrugged "Why do you care Pinetree? I just want to sleep next to you." He smirked as he floated around Dipper. It annoyed the Brunette to no end. He sighed "Listen Bill i just really want my privacy at some point...please?" "Oh Pinetree why won't you just try it for one night? You can see if you like it or not the next day. So? What do you say?" Dipper bit his lip and lightly chewed on it before sighing once again and nodding. "Alright Bill. One night. You stay on your side of the bed and i stay on mine. Got it?" As he spoke a light blush spread on his face. He just couldn't belive he had agreed to the demon's suggestion. "Okay.~" Bill smirked and wrapped his arms around Dipper's waist to pull him up. This was ab huge step towards his goal of making Dipper his. The boy was special. He just knew it. And that's exactly why he did all of this. But it was little strange that Dipper still hadn't noticed anything of his plan but Bill guessed it was because he still was so young. Now that Dipper had agreed the day passed by way too slow for Bill he just wanted this to end. It frustrated him that he could control everything in this dimension exept time...and Dipper.

While Bill was lost in his thoughts Dipper slowly walked away. He really needed some alone time to think. The dream Bay sounded like the perfect place to stay. As soon as he got there he walked into the water and imagined his sister. Maybe she could help him even though she was imaginary. "Mabel I really need your help." He mumbled and looked into her eyes. They really looked like his. "Sure BroBro. Just tell me what's wrong!" She chirped happily and leaned closer to Dipper who sighed softly before continiuing "There is this guy and i'm not sure how I feel about him...he helped me a lot and i'm really gratefull for that bit whenever he get's too close to me I start to feel strange...I can't really explain the way I feel at those moments...it's just weird...it never felt like this before...so do you maybe know what's wrong with me?" She closed her eyes and thought for a few seconds while her twin desperately stared at her "I do know what's 'wrong' with you! You have a crush on this guy!" Dipper's eyes widened and hid face flushed red as he listened to Mabel "I have a what?! No no no...it can't be...I-i mean I haven't known him for that long and he's male..." He lightly tugged at his hair as he let the thought or rather idea of his sister sink in. He had a crush on Bill? No. He just couldn't. Sure the demon was nice to him and comforted him but that didn't mean anything. It didn't mean anything that Bill always cheered him up and made him smile or blush. No that was simply nonsense. He should have known that asking a copy of his sister would be a stupid idea. Dipper shook his head and tried to focus. Since that didn't work he made his sister disapear again and lied down on the sand. The hours passed as he remembered everything he had done with Bill over the time. Slowly everything made sense. Maybe Mabel was right afterall...

Before Dipper could really be really sure about his true feelings for Bill he heard a melodic voice calling out for him "Oh Pinetree~ Where are you?" His mind went blank and he instantly sat up and snapped his head around. It was Bill...

(so that's it for today! Will Dipper accept his feelings for the blonde? Will he confess them? Who knows? Cliffhanger!...also thank you for reading this and reviews always would be nice even if you just want to point out my mistakes. )


	5. Chapter 5

(Hello guys! I am terribly sorry for not updating this story for such a long time but I just had no inspiration and time. I took part in several student exchanges and flew/drove to quite a few other countries during my vacation. Anyways here is Chapter 5 of The Golden Sacrifice. I hope you like it)

 _ **Chapter 5**_

How much time had passed since he had come here?! His legs felt like jelly as he watched Bill come closer. Dipper looked around the beach and noticed it was already getting dark. Did Bill come here to pick him up so he would keep his promise? The brunette nervously bit his lip "H-hey Bill.." He waved at him as the blonde came closer. "Hey Pinetree~ where were you all day? I was so bored" Bill whined and wrapped his arms around Dipper's waist. The boy slightly tensed up as the so called God did so. A small blush spread on his cheeks. Dipper was in some kind of daze, lost in his thoughts while Bill dragged him towards the bedroom. Dipper didn't even notice when they got there. He was just suddenly sitting on the bed. Dipper blinked a few times and looked around the room before staring up at Bill who had already started to strip. Dipper ran his eyes down Bill's chest and felt his face heat up even more. The demon looked good. Really good. How would it feel to run his hands down Bill's muscles? Dipper was dying to know. Bill noticed Dipper's wandering eyes and smirked "Do you like what you're seeing?" Dipper winced and tried to stutter out an answer. "I-i..well..." Damn it why couldn't he talk properly?! This was just like when he had tried to talk to a certain red head back in Gravity Falls. He had a crush on the older girl but now Bill took her place in his heart and he still had a cracking voice. Dear Lord Dipper just didn't know how to feel about all this. While he was stuck in his thoughts, Bill approached him, slightly worried since he hadn't gotten a proper answer. Did he go too far? Well his little human did still look fine so it was alright to continue...right? Bill lightly tugged at Dipper's shirt and so ripped him out of his thoughts "You are still wearing too much. Strip." He ordered with a voice that allowed no objection. Dipper gulped softly but did as Bill had told him. Damn why on earth did he like the way Bill spoke? Slowly his clothes fell onto the floor and soon he was wearing nothing but his underwear. He could feel the demon's eyes on his body as he turned around to get his nightshirt. Bill walked past him and silently crawled onto the bed where he waited for Dipper. "Come here Pinetree" He said and watched as the teen sat down next to him. Bill pulled the covers over himself and Dipper and wrapped an arm around the brunette. Once again Dipper's face heated up and his heart beat accelerated. Bill noticed that and couldn't help but smirk. He liked the way the boy reacted to his actions. It was a good sign for the demon. His free hand gently ran down Dipper's pale skin until he reached his thighs which made the boy gaps in return "B-bill...what are y-you doing?" Dipper asked as he squeezed his eyes shut. Why out of all his body parts had Bill chosen his thighs to run his hands over? They were was too sensitive and Dipper bet Bill knew that too now and would it use to his advantage. Dipper wasn't sure what would happen next nor if he would like it. Maybe the demon was just teasing him like he had always done since Dipper was sacrificed to him. Or not. Dipper squeaked softly as Bill's hands wandered towards his crotch. This was too much for Dipper. He started to struggle and get away from the demon but he just tightened his grip so Dipper couldn't escape. Them he suddenly pulled dipper on top of himself so the boy was straddling him. In order to keep his balance Dipper put his hands on Bill's chest. He stared down at the demon who was smirking right back at him like the Cheshire cat. Dipper's hands slightly twitched as he noticed where he had placed them. Just a few minutes ago he had wondered how it feels to run his hands down Bill's muscles and now he had the chance to. But he couldn't just do that! He would encourage the blonde to continue if he did so. A small voice in the back of his head told him that this was exactly what he wanted, what he needed. Only a few minutes later he found himself following the orders of that voice. His brain shut off as he started to explore Bill's body. He didn't leave a single spot of Bill's upper body untouched but soon that wasn't enough anymore. Dipper bit his lip and looked back at his face. "Want more?" The blonde just asked and all Dipper could do was nod. He indeed wanted more. More of Bill. More of this strange but pleasant feeling. And could you blame him? Bill was handsome, smart, cunning and the only other person around. Over the time Dipper grew to adore or maybe even love the blonde and now he was sitting on top of him almost completely naked. So this was a chance Dipper simply could not resist. And neither could Bill, who had been thinking about this for a long time. So when Bill sat up and cupped Dipper's cheek the boy just closed his eyes and leaned forward to close the gap between them. The kiss was soft and sloppy at first but soon became more heated and passionate. Both of them were desperate for more. It was like Bill wanted to ravish Dipper and he welcomed it. After a while the kisses weren't enough anymore so Bill began to nip, bite and suck at Dipper's neck to create marks that would show Dipper was his and remind him of their night everything he saw them. Dipper moaned loudly and tugged at some strands of Bill's hair as he nipped at his collarbone. He rolled his hips to bring some pleasure to the demon who was already rock hard and to tease him. In response he got a loud growl and a pair of hands on his ass. Another lustful moan escaped Dipper's lips "B-bill~ more. Please I need more~" He begged before pulling Bill into another kiss. "You're already begging Pinetree? How adorable~" Bill purred before biting down on his bottom lip and licking away the delicious blood that came from the little wound he had created. Once Dipper broke the kiss to breathe Bill used his chance to flip their positions and pin Dipper down. He was shivering in anticipation as Bill covered his fingers with oil that he had grabbed from the nightstand. "Try to relax now Dipper. It will hurt if you don't relax" Bill whispered into his ear then slowly started the push his finger into Dipper's tight hole. Bill groaned softly, imagining how it would feel to be inside him while Dipper tried his best not to tense up. The feeling was weird. Like a strange pressure in his lower stomach. As strange as it felt it also was kind of nice and Dipper soon found himself wanting more. Bill noticed this and thrusted another digit into him without any words. The ability to read minds was definitely an advantage. Sadly Bill was already growing impatient and he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to ignore his own arousal any longer. So he had two choices. Either he would try to wait until Dipper was ready and suffer or he would take the boy now and risk hurting him. Looking at Dipper he probably would enjoy the slight pain. The boy was a panting and moaning mess, flushed red and highly aroused. With a short nod he decided to risk it and take the teen. Bill removed his fingers, making Dipper whine at the loss. He glanced up at Bill and spread his legs for the demon. Dipper knew what would come next "Are you ready?" Bill asked as he positioned himself. What happened next made Dipper cry out loudly.

(Thank you for reading this short chapter. Reviews are always nice even if you just want to correct me. Once again this is my first fanfiction so it is a little...well...crappy. Sorry. I'll see you in Chapter 6)


End file.
